vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rukia Kuchiki
|-|Post-Timeskip Rukia= |-|Pre-Timeskip Rukia= Summary Rukia Kuchiki is the lieutenant of the 13th Division under Captain Jūshirō Ukitake. Rukia is the adoptive sister of Byakuya Kuchiki and a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Likely 8-A | 7-B with 7-B Environmental Destruction Name: Rukia Kuchiki Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: 150, possibly older Classification: Shinigami, Lieutenant of the 13th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-Filght, Expert Swordsman, Kidō Expert and Ice Manipulation. Attack Potency: City Block level (Defeated the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie) | Likely Multi-City Block level | City level via power-scaling from Renji with City level Environmental Destructive Capacity when using her Bankai (Stated that Anything within the area of influence of the mist from her Bankai is frozen. Once frozen solid, victims and objects crumble away within seconds) her Bankai also ignores convention durability Speed: Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (Trained at the Royal Palace under ten times the normal pressure of gravity) | Massively Hypersonic+ via power-scaling Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Likely Class GJ | Class PJ via power-scaling Durability: City Block level | Likely Multi-City Block level | City level via power-scaling (Physical contact with Rukia in her Bankai causes other people to begin freezing solid because of how cold she is) Stamina: Superhuman, can continue fighting while sustaining injuries. Range: Extended human melee range with sword, hundreds of meters when using kido. Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki. Intelligence: Has over 150+ years of experience and knowledge. Weaknesses: The amount of time she can use her Bankai appears severely limited, as prolonged use can potentially cause her damage, so she must thaw slowly when leaving this state, otherwise she would risk damaging herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Powers and Abilities= Expert Swordsman: Rukia knows the basic levels of Zanjutsu, of which she seemed to have only mastered the rudimentary skills. By her own admission, she has less talent in swordsmanship than Kidō. However, after much training by her former mentor, Kaien Shiba, her skill drastically improved. She can hold her own in a battle, most notably defending herself from attacks from the 9th Espada, who possessed the expert swordsmanship skill of Kaien Shiba. Shunpo Expert: Renji says Rukia is helpful and effective because of her high speed. During her battle against the Adjuchas of the Menos Forest, she skillfully dodged multiple attacks from several enemies. She is able to move fast enough to surprise and cut Äs Nödt. Hakuda Combatant: While in a Gigai, she fought enemies with her hands and feet (kicking, punching, etc.). She is capable of hand-to-hand combat while in her Shinigami state, possessing augmented strength. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Rukia boasts a high level of spiritual energy309 and can exert large amounts of Reiatsu when needed. Her Reiatsu is white. Keen Intellect: Rukia has repeatedly demonstrated her keen intellect. She compensated against the power of the 9th Espada with combination attacks. During her forced stay in the Human World after losing her powers, Rukia proved herself very useful in assisting Ichigo with his new Shinigami duties. Rukia is very knowledgeable, with a detailed knowledge of Soul Society's history. Enhanced Strength: Despite her size, she is powerful enough to defeat a superior opponent. Even without the aid of her Zanpakutō, she is still a considerable opponent. Despite her size, she can lift and throw a human. Enhanced Endurance: Rukia is notably resilient. She withstood being impaled by Aaroniero's Nejibana in conjunction with his Glotonería, and finished him off before losing consciousness. |-|Zanpakutō Powers and Abilities= Zanpakutō Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow): In its sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana. It has a rectangular tsuba with a vaguely flame-like pattern on the long sides and a curved line on the short sides, inward-curved corners with curved slits above and below the blade, and a series of curved lines embossed on either side of the blade. It has a reddish-brown hilt. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Dance" (舞え, mae). Rukia holds her Zanpakutō out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt, and tsuba turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle, and a white ribbon forms from the pommel. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in Soul Society. The transformation is accompanied by a rush of cold air in all directions. Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki is an ice-type Zanpakutō. Sode no Shirayuki possesses multiple techniques, labeled as "dances" by Rukia. Besides ice techniques, Sode no Shirayuki's general ability is freezing. Sode no Shirayuki can freeze a target from a distance, or used in a different manner, create a path or platform of ice in midair. Rukia can freeze even the Reishi-created Spirit Weapon of a Quincy, causing it to shatter. Sode no Shirayuki does not actually spread coldness from its blade; its actual ability is to bring the body temperature of its wielder to a temperature below freezing. As a result, anything its wielder touches freezes, the sword itself merely increasing their reach. Due to this power, Rukia is capable of momentarily "killing" her body by controlling her own Reishi, putting herself in a form of cryostasis. She completely stops all the molecules in her body, preventing any material or substance attempting to affect her from doing so because it cannot enter her body. However, if someone uses an optical attack on her, it will affect her because her nerves are still working. Rukia can lower her body temperature to a point at which the ground below her feet freezes instantly, causing ice quakes, and can even reduce her temperature to absolute zero, though she can only safely maintain this temperature for no more than four seconds. * Some no mai, Tsukishiro (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon): Rukia calls out the name of the dance while holding her Zanpakutō upside down. The blade glows, and she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, she draws a circle with the tip of Sode no Shirayuki. The space within that circle and anything inside freezes. The circle not only freezes the ground, but everything within the circle's influence, including anything above it in the air, creating an extending pillar of light which freezes all within the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim shatters along with the ice. The ice pillar will not shatter if the victim is not caught within it. * Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple): Rukia, calling out the name of the dance, punctures the ground once, creating a large ice circle, similar to the first dance. She punctures the ground in front of her four times in a semi circle. As ice particles begin to flow up from the punctures she made in the ground, she takes a battle stance. The particles, building up at the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, are released as a large, powerful avalanche of cold air. It flash freezes whatever it comes into contact with, encasing it in ice. * San no mai, Shirafune (参の舞・白刀, Third Dance, White Sword): Rukia calls out the name of the dance, which allows her to gather moisture in the air to the tip of Sode no Shirayuki, creating a blade of ice. This makes it possible to augment the length of the blade. After piercing its target, it continues to freeze any surrounding objects and the immediate area. * Juhaku (樹白, White Tree): Rukia stabs the ground, which creates a trail of ice in the direction of her intended target. The ice freezes the target from the base up, in a continuing freezing process, as it transforms the target into ice. * Ice-Rope Connection: If Rukia can't reach her sword, she can create an ice extension to connect her hand to the sword hilt, which allows her to use Sode no Shirayuki's Shikai abilities at a distance. File:SomeNoMaiTsukishiro.gif|Tsukishiro File:Hakuren.gif|Hakuren File:SanNoMaiShirafune.gif|Shirafune File:Juhaku.gif|Juhaku File:IceRopeConnection.gif|Ice-Rope Connection Bankai: Hakka no Togame (白霞罸, Censure of the White Haze; Viz "White Haze Punishment"): Rukia's Bankai changes both her physical look and the clothing she is wearing dramatically. Rukia wears a white, ankle-length kimono with lined patterns. The robe has an attached ornate collar, edges, and shoulder design with long, wide sleeves. There are long, flowing ribbons tied at her back that form numerous large loops. She has a small ice flower formation at the center of her chest, and a half crown of ice which extends around the back of her head. Rukia's hair becomes white, and her blade becomes ice. Bankai Special Ability: Hakka no Togame increases the area of influence of Rukia's ability to reach the temperature of absolute zero. Upon release, a pillar of cold mist rises up into the air from where Rukia is and covers a wide area in her vicinity. Anything within the area of influence of the mist is frozen. Once frozen solid, victims crumble away within seconds. Physical contact with Rukia herself causes other people to begin freezing solid because of how cold she is. |-|Kidō Powers and Abilities= Kidō Expert: Rukia's greatest strength is her knowledge of Kidō. Among her known skills are those for binding, healing, and destruction. However, as she herself stated, while her Kidō skill at the Shin'ō Academy was the highest of her class, the sheer power of her Kidō was just average when she joined the 13th Division. Through continuous training, she has greatly developed this skill, able to use Hadō #73 without incantation to considerable effect. She switched from Zanjutsu to Kidō without delay upon losing her Zanpakutō. She can use high-level Kidō in rapid succession without incantations and still retain considerable control and power. She has great skill in using various spells in unique combination, even using multiple spells at the same time. However, she requires incantations when using high-level spells simultaneously. * Bakudō #1: Sai (塞, Restrain): The practitioner points their index and middle fingers at the intended target(s), causing the target's arms to lock behind their back. The spell is usable on a single target or a significantly large group of people. * Bakudō #4: Hainawa (這縄, Crawling Rope): Binds enemies with a Reishi rope to stop their movement. Generating a crackling yellow energy rope within his/her hand(s), the practitioner throws it toward the opponent. The energy winds around the opponent's arms and body, immobilizing them. * Hadō #4: Byakurai (白雷, Pale Lightning): The practitioner gathers high-density spiritual energy, which they discharge from both hands. Alternatively, the practitioner points at the intended target with their index finger and generates a concentrated bolt of lighting to use against the target. * Bakudō #9: Geki (撃, Strike): As the practitioner draws the symbols of the spell in the air, his/her entire body permeates a red energy, which engulfs the body of the target, causing complete paralysis. * Hadō #33: Sōkatsui (蒼火墜, Blue Fire, Crash Down): Blue flames discharge from the palm. The practitioner aims the palm of their hand at their target and generates a torrent of blue energy before firing it at their target. The energy moves like a direct blast or a large wave of energy, depending on the amount of power which is placed into it. Depending on the user's proficiency with the technique, it can damage an opponent's Bankai. Kuchiki Clan members are well versed in this Hadō. ** Hadō #73: Sōren Sōkatsui (双漣蒼火墜, Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down): An advanced form of Hadō #33. Sōkatsui, it has twice the effectiveness. Generating blue energy with his/her index and middle fingers, the practitioner makes a pushing motion with both of his/her palms to push the gathered energy toward the target in a concentrated blast. It is essentially a doubled version of Sōkatsui because the user fires two bursts of blue energy with much greater potency than the single shot variety. * Bakudō #61: Rikujōkōrō (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light; Viz "Six-Rod Light Restraint"): Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. File:Sai.gif|Sai File:Hainawa.gif|Hainawa File:Byakurai2.gif|Byakurai File:Geki.gif|Geki File:Sōkatsui2.gif|Sōkatsui File:SōrenSōkatsui.gif|Sōren Sōkatsui File:Rikujōkōrō3.gif|Rikujōkōrō Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Post-Royal Guard Training Others Notable Victories: Gray (Fairy Tail) Gray's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Ice Users Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spiritual Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Hax Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7